


Lost of control

by Sweetie1261484



Category: 7 deadly sins - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie1261484/pseuds/Sweetie1261484
Summary: The 7 deadly sins of hell have been made and they become friends with their clients, helping them. As they become more buddy buddy with their clients, their clients slowly learn how in the hell they became the 7 deadly sins in the first place. Will they be let in?





	Lost of control

Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Greed, and Envy have been sent to earth to give their clients a dose of reality, but end up getting their past revealed and forced to tell them about their past. What will happen now that their past is about to be revealed by their friends and their father, Lucifer. What will they do with the past they have tried so hard to keep a secret from everybody?

Time to find out the works of hell finally


End file.
